Highs and Lows
by Gothbrat
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please no flames! Echizen Ryoma has always had ups and downs in his life but he never thought the day would come where he would have to doubt his lover. chappie 2 up! I deeply apologize for anything misspelled.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone! This is my first fanfic so please try to be gentle with your comments!

Please review! If many people review then I won't be so afraid to update!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own prince of tennis but Konomi Takeshi-san does!

And so without further interruption!

_**Highs and Lows**_

_Sometimes I don't understand him but somehow I love him. Tezuka Kunimitsu is someone I idealize and I wish he saw more in me. He wants me to be this so called pillar of support and all I get is a pat on the back and a "Yudan sezu ni ikou". Were friends but we hardly see each other out of school. Kunimitsu (wait when did I stop calling him buchou?) is a big walking cloud of confusion. You know something funny happened to me the other day, he told me he loved me. _

_At first I was so happy that I told him I love him too. Then one day it hit me like a ton of bricks; I realized I may have made a grave mistake in accepting Mitsu confession. Mitsu has always seemed like a stoic bastard to others but he's really sweet. I began this diary so I could document our relationship. I love him so much but sometimes it seems so one-sided, I just don't know what to do anymore! _

Xoxoxoxo

"Hey Ryoma!"

"Momo-senpai what do you want", Ryoma said putting away his notebook. "Tezuka-buchou wants you", replied Momo ignoring Ryoma's disrespect for his senpai's.

Momo held out a hand to help him stand from the bench he was sitting on.

"_Oh great he probably just wants to make-out in the locker room then not talk to me all day!",_ thought Ryoma as he stormed off to the locker room. Ryoma walked into the clubroom and stopped suddenly when he heard so odd noises. Walking closer he couldn't tear his eyes away because the scene before him was too cruel to believe. There laying on the floor was Tezuka and Fuji making out. Tezuka's lips were wet and the zipper on his pants undone. His glasses were laying to the side somewhere and his eyebrows were wrinkled up in, hate? Tezuka and Fuji were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't even notice Ryoma walk in. Not until they heard a sob did they realize that anyone was there. Fishing around for his glasses Tezuka pulled off of Fuji. "Ryoma?", Tezuka's voice cracked as he spoke. "Ryoma it's not what it looks like! Let me explain!"

" Tezuka I HATE you!!", Ryoma said as he ran out of the locker room. One thought ran through his mind as he ran out of the school gates. _Please don't say it!……don't leave me…_

Xoxoxoxo

"Now Kuni-bu where were we? He had to find out someday that you were never gonna love him". Fuji slipped his hands back into Tezuka's hair and leaned up for another kiss. "Fuji ENOUGH you could never understand how much I love Ryoma", Tezuka said as he pushed Fuji out of the way, grabbed his bag and ran after Ryoma.

Review onegai shimasu


	2. a thin line between love & hate

Thanks for the reviews

R&R ONEGAI!!

I don't own Prince of Tennis

**Ah-un pair**

"Ryoma-san daijoubu ka?", Nanako asked as she knocked on the door. The door opened wide enough for her to see his sadden expression. _He looks like he's been crying. _"Nanako-san I'll be back in a little bit I have to go back to school I forgot something", Ryoma said as he walked out passed Nanako. "Don't worry Ryoma-san I'll have some soup ready for you when you return", Nanako said as he quickly retreated around the corner.

_After seeing THAT I forgot my tennis bag! Well at least it's summer break so I can relax tomorrow….Oh who am I kidding I miss Mitsu! I don't understand why he did this to me…I need to sit down and collect myself. _Ryoma turned a corner and went straight towards the park. He sat on a bench and he was the only one there since no one goes to the park 7:00 at night. Tears started to fall down his rosy cheeks as he curled up into a ball. As if on cue it started to rain but Ryoma didn't care cause he was deaf to the world…

Xoxoxoxoxo

_Oh crap it just had to start raining and I was so close to HIS house_", thought Momo as he was running towards the park. He was trying to run towards the other end of the park when he saw a balled up form on a nearby bench. _That person might be sick! I better get them to somewhere safe!", _thought Momo as he cautiously approached the figure. "Wake up it's raining you might catch a cold!", Momo said as he shakes the figure. One shake was all it took for the figure to fall off the bench. Luckily Momo saved them and held them bridal-style. "Echizen!", said Momo as he finally realized it was Ryoma. _Wow he's so light, I better take him to my house it's the closest", _thought Momo.

Momo's House

Ryoma was laying down on Momo's bed and Momo sat in his computer chair next to him. _He's so cute when he sleeps…with those pouty lips. Wait! What am I thinking this Echizen the bratty ochibi! _Momo absentmindly touched Ryoma's lips causing the younger to stir. _Oh shit! _He rolled over on his back and shivered. _He must be cold. _Momo picked Ryoma up and the sheets at the same time causing him to almost drop him. Which left them in a awkward position. Ryoma was pinned beneath Momo, legs intertwined and lips just mere centimeters apart. _Man who knew Echizen was such a hard sleeper! But his lips were petal soft", _thought Momo as he breathed on said lips.

_I really want to kiss him so bad! But he's buchou's and he can be very scary with the way he assign's laps! I just don't understand how I could fall for a brat like Ryoma! He's so cute though, aw to hell with it. _Momo leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryoma's. He began to nimble on the boys lips to get some kind of movement. All of a sudden Ryoma moaned into his mouth and that was when Momo noticed he was kneeing him ever so slightly in the groin. Two slender arms came and wrapped themselves around Momo's neck, playing with his hair. Momo's tongue slid out and grazed Ryoma's lips ever so gently, begging for entrance. With a slight moment of hesitation he welcomed him in. Lazily their tongues slid together back and forward when suddenly Momo pressed his tongue to the roof of Ryoma's gums. He moaned louder that time and pressed his beginning to harden member on Momo's leg. _God how I love that sound! _He pressed up on Ryoma's member once more ejecting yet another moan from the younger.

Momo kissed down Ryoma's jaw line to his pulse and began to suck. "Ah-a…Momo….senpai", gasped out Ryoma. Momo lifted Ryoma's shirt up to his shoulders while he continued to rub against Ryoma. Giving an experimental pinch to his left nipple he began to suck on it. "Aah!…gasp…Momo-senpai!", Ryoma mewled out as he began to hump up into Momo's leg. Momo started to very gently nibble on the right nipple while pinching the left. "_This feels so good but I love Mitsu, this needs to stop", _thought Ryoma. "Ugh…aha…Momo-senpai…stop," said Ryoma trying to push Momo off. That was when Momo's hand came and zipped down Ryoma's pants while crashing their lips together again.

Ryoma's hand tried to push Momo's hand out of the way until it slipped in and found what it was searching for. Ryoma tried again but resistance was futile the moment Momo began to message his tip. " No! Momo-senpai stop!", screamed Ryoma. Momo would not listen. Ryoma worked up enough strength to try and bite Momo only increasing his hunger. "Onegai…Momo-senpai…yadda", sobbed out Ryoma, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. That was when Momo finally stopped, realizing what he's done. "Echizen oh my God I'm so sorry", Momo said quickly getting off Ryoma, distancing himself.

Ryoma continued to cry silently while adjusting his clothes. "Momo-senpai why am I here?", asked Ryoma his voice cracking because he was afraid of the answer. "No Ryoma it's not what you think! I brought you here because I saw you laying passed out on the bench in the park. It started raining and I wanted to get out of the rain so I brought you to my house because it's closer", explained Momo out of breath. Ryoma sat there with a blank expression on his face, thinking, as the tears started to dry on his face. A few minutes passed by and then Ryoma spoke up. "I forgive you for that I just want to try and understand what just happened between us", said Ryoma looking him in the eye, looking a little dazed.

"I like you Ryoma…", replied Momo timidly looking away. Taken back by his reply Ryoma stood up and flicked Momo in the forehead. "I wish you could've told me sooner", said Ryoma, voice barely above a whisper. "Well I kind of need to get home… and for the record I liked you too once". Ryoma was about to walk out the door when Momo spoke and said, "So where does this leave us?", looking him straight in the eyes. "Honestly I have no idea I need to think about it…but please let's keep this between us", Ryoma said his eyes pleading.

"Sure no problem…Oh I almost forgot to give you your tennis bag! It's by the steps when you head out the door", said Momo. "Thanks". " One more thing before you go. Can you tell me what you were doing outside this late", asked Momo looking confused. "It's nothing", came his curt reply as he hurried out the door. "Oh you'll tell me one of these days Echizen!", he yelled as you could hear Ryoma slam the front door. _YADDA! _You could hear him yell back from outside. Momo's eye's followed Ryoma until he could see him no more and then all of a sudden Momo slid to the floor. "_Damn I'm fucking stupid", _he said to no one in particular….

Onegai hit the purple button!

Sorry If everyone is OOC I meant to mention that…


End file.
